


Sebastian Blurb

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: @buckmesideways22 sent this ask : What if Seb dyed his leg hair orange?





	Sebastian Blurb

You walked into the bathroom to see the mess that covered the tub, and some of the floor. Some orange goo was smeared all over the porcelain, and at first you thought it was some sort of rust. But the cleaning lady came too often for it to go unoticed.

You traced your finger on the liquid and felt it between your pointer and thumb. Soft. Like conditionner. It smelled of strong chemicals with a hint of shea butter. Your brows crooked as you still wondered where this mysterious lotion could come from.

You washed your hands and decided to meet Seb by the pool. His head spun back as he heard the patio door shut behind you. “Hey, doll,” he greeted.

“Hi baby,” you waved a sweet hand at him, “I was wondering, do you know what happ-” you gasped as he pulled himself out of the water.

He gave you a sheepish look and covered his face with his hands.

“Lost a bet,” he started. “Go ahead,” he motioned at you to bahs him of insults.

“Let me guess. T’was Mackie?” you teased as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“Well, you’re much better at betting than I am…” he chuckled softly.

You walked over to him and squatted down to have a better look. You ran your hands over his legs in disbelief. You hand ran up his legs and slightly under his swim shorts. He inhaled sharply.

“Doll, don’t start,” he warned.

“Oh, baby, don’t worry. I can’t take you seriously with this!” you laughed and slapped his calf. “How long do you have to keep this?” you emphasized the disgust on  _this_ as you pointed at his legs.

“A week,” he said.

“Oh god,” you grunted, “well, better hope you don’t get a hand cramp,” you joked as you headed back inside.

“Oh you’re fucking kidding me Ronnie!” he yelled before you closed the door. You shot your tongue at him through the glass and took your shirt off as you watched his expression go blank. You hurried to the bedroom when he started to walk towards you, you could see the darkness in his eyes from the distance.


End file.
